An Unlikely Couple
by DoctorWhoFangirl123
Summary: Harry and Sherlock have to find out what Moriarty and Voldemort are doing before it is to late, but will they stop them even with help from their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan-fiction story so con-crit only please.**

**Sherlock POV**

We're pumping our legs as hard as we can, down the dark, damp and freezing alleyways of London, jumping over bins as if they were hurdles, while all along the beast, who is trying to kill us, is keeping up without any effort. We have pains in our sides like bullets, ripping straight through them, but we continue to run.

Harry and I had just come home, to 221 B Baker St, with our regular fish and chips from our regular seller for dinner. We had a long and quite boring conversation with Mrs Hudson, something about 'Not to burn eyeballs to pass the time instead of smoking, and do not keep dead specimens in your fridge where you horde food.' We tried to hurry things along because I felt something was wrong up in the flat. Harry and I ran upstairs as quickly as we could, glanced at each other, burst open the half broken door, and saw a most alarming sight.

An Octopus: as big as the whole flat, breaking and smashing priceless pots and presents from clients. Harry managed to drop his calamari rings and salty chips on the floor in fright, went as pale as a ghost and then I, of all people to do this at the sight of an oversized octopus, fainted.

A slimy, sticky tentacle with hundreds of suction cups, had brushed past and I awoke with a start. I heard two pairs of footsteps running up the stairs and Mrs Hudson scream in terror. Harry helped me to my feet and I finally got a good look at the orange and blue ringed octopus in our flat.

"Darn!" I muttered. "We were so close to catching onto what Moriarty is doing and now this! I recon he has done this." It was Mrs Hudson's turn to faint now.

We stood there for what seemed like hours then ran back down the stairs. We were so worried about getting out that we completely forgot about Mrs Hudson lying unconscious on the floor upstairs. We got outside and heard crashing, three slimy tentacles stuck out of the doorway- IT WAS CHASING US! It was the middle of winter and we were outside running for our lives, wind nearly ripping the flesh off our cheeks.

We're getting chased down a dead end. All of a sudden Harry's face changes from scared to blank, before he face-palms himself and suddenly pulls out his wand.

"Sherlock duck," he whispers, then shouts: "Reducio!"

A blue light shoots out of his wand and hits the octopus square in his oversized head. It slowly shrinks down to a normal size.

Harry names the octopus, now in a tank, 'Sherlock Jr', and thinks that the name suits him well, but being me, I overlook the childish humour of the comparison. Mrs Hudson has recovered from her temporary black-out and is screaming at me; honestly, I prefer her when she was unconscious. We turn to each other.

"Now let's get Moriarty!" we say together.

Harry and I run outside for the second time tonight, but this time not running for our lives from a giant octopus. We suddenly hear a cruel voice from out of the shadows, as we turn around the corner from Baker St.

"Did you like my little prank, Potter?"

Someone steps out of the shadows down an alleyway, to the left.

"Our prank." Moriarty said annoyed, staring at us as Voldemort steps out next to him.

Harry and I are in shock, we point at the two men, at each other and then face-palmed ourselves.

"No nose is mine!" exclaimed Harry, who still had a red mark on his forehead. "Is the other one yours?"

Voldemort pulls out his wand while Harry is talking to me, after Harry finishes Voldemort yells,

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light shoots out of his wand and Harry deflects it with a red light, surprise evident on his face. They start a red and green light battle with dangerous looking sparks shooting off them.

Moriarty and I quietly slink off into the shadows, we sit down on bins and he starts to talk about how he owes me a fall and boring stuff like that.

I have finally had enough of the light show outside and walk out of the dark alleyway, leaving Moriarty to himself.

I tap Harry on the shoulder and he waves me back, I sidle over and tap Voldemort on the same shoulder but he calls on his pet snake and then disapporates with Moriarty hot on his heels, running off to god only knows where.

We stand their shocked.

"Well" sighs Harry, "what are we to do?"

Harry and I walk off, back to the house wondering why we went out in the first place, he punches me in the arm but being a socio-path I don't understand the physical contact or why he did it.

Mrs Hudson sets down 3 cups of tea, intrigued by Harry's history with Voldemort, I got slightly interested when he starts talking about his 5th year in Hogwarts and how he had witnessed Deloris Umbrage get dragged off by Sentors in the Forbidden Forest.

**Voldemort POV**

Nagini and I arrive at a safe house that Moriarty calls our 'hide-out'.

Moriarty arrives hot and puffing a while later.

"Mugles." I whisper to Nagini in parseltounge, "Soon they will all be where they should be, AT MY FEET!"

"So…" Moriarty puffs, not under recognising the langue that Voldemort was speaking, "when will we kill them?"

**Ok this is my first fan-fic but my sister 'moonshroom420' has written lots of stories so you might want to check them out. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Case

**Harry POV**

I wake up, hot and sweaty, from a horrible nightmare. 'Sherlock and I were in a cemetery, Voldemort emerges from the shadows and shoots Sherlock with an unforgivable curse that he used on my parents. We were young and stupid, only in our 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thought even though we were in different houses nothing could break the bond that we formed on the train, on our way to Hogwarts, in our first year and now he is gone forever like my parents.'

I walk out of my room and see the back of Sherlock's head on his armchair not moving, my heart skips a beat. I think he is dead and that my dream was true, Voldemort has killed Sherlock! I run over to his chair dreading what I will see, a blue face and hands in pyjamas slumping down not breathing.

On the contrary, he is fine. He is sitting on his chair not moving, trying to do a Rubik Cube. I have to restrain myself from punching him in the face for the heart attack I nearly had.

"Oh", he says his mouth making a perfect O shape, "You're awake?"

"Why are you sitting there doing a Rubik Cube instead of looking out for Moriarty!?" I refrain from shouting, going red in the face from anger.

"Tea?" he says innocently, pointing to a cup on the table. "I thought it just appeared every morning but it turns out Mrs Hudson brings it in before we wake up."

'How thoughtful' I think as I look inside it to see if there were any eye balls like previously. My search is in vain but I am still cautious as I sip it, Sherlock is watching me anxiously over the back of his chair which reminds me of a dog looking at his master for a treat.

"What did you do to him?" I ask quietly to know one in particular, as the Polyjuice potion wears off and I see someone I didn't expect and someone completely weird.

GINNY!

"But how a-a-and why?" I stammer shocked and pleased to see her. "What did you do to Sherlock and why aren't you at work or looking after the kids. You know what happens when your mum gets to them they go…"

I never got to finish my sentence because I was pulled into a massive hug which I didn't mind too much.

"I'm guessing that Ron and Hermione are here as well."

As I finished the statement again I was pulled into a massive bear hug by Ron and a petite, quite welcoming hug from Hermione.

"I have to say I am still bracing for a punch in the face with a hard diamond ring impression to be left there by someone who shall remain nameless. 'Cough' Ginny 'cough'. It's nice to see you but you didn't answer my question. Where is Sherlock!?"

**Sherlock POV**

My head is sore and throbbing, my teeth feel like they are falling out and…and nothing. Nothing else hurts. It is dark and I can't see where I am going. I kick something and it really hurts, I hear toppling, it sounds like books. 'Oh good,' I think, 'I get entertainment but no light to read by.' Suddenly I start to fall, whatever I am standing on is being tilted upside down.

It feels like I have been falling for hours and then blinding light, voices and pain everywhere. I hear shouting and a firm hand under my shoulder pulling me up. Someone plonks me down on a familiar chair.

"I am not leaving him especially since you put him in your handbag!"

'Handbag? I was in her, his, its handbag, but it was massive and dark, there were books. Mountains of books!'

"You have to come Dumbledore is expecting you to come!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM, HE IS UNSTABLE. I know what it is like in there dark, massive and it has mountains of books. (Shudder) I still have nightmares about it."

'When was he in there? How long was I in her, his, its 'handbag' for?'

"And WHO IS THIS DUMBLEDORE!"I accidentally shouted out loud. Everyone stops and stairs shocked because they thought I was unconscious. I quickly, but still pretty slow for me, take in who is in MY flat. I list them off Ginger, Brunet, Harry and another Ginger. The two gingers look like siblings, but the brunet is different, I can't read her at all. She is unreadable like 'the woman'. I swore I would not meet another girl like that, and here one is standing in front of me. Good looking but dangerous, sweet but sour and confident but vulnerable.

They are all still staring at me, everyone except Harry look like stunned fish, moths going up and down, up and down. It is quite unnerving. The silence continues, finally someone breaks it and that someone is Harry. He makes everyone feel much more comfortable.

Lestrade chooses this moment to come barging in looking for me. He looks around, finds me and beckons for me to join him outside. I oblige, glad to have an excuse to leave this uncomfortable atmosphere from which I am obviously not welcome in. He takes me outside. I go out and my favourite people in the whole wide world were there Donoran and Anderson.

"Kidnapping." He says, "The Ambassador of the U.S., Rufus Brorn."

"He is in the Washington isn't he?" Harry says stepping out to join us on the padio.

"Not him, his children." Donoran whispers annoyed with me for some reason.

We arrive at the boarding house where the children were taken from. The head mistress is there and I scare the living day-lights out of her even though Lestrade said not to because she is in shock. Harry's friends Hermione, Ginny and what's his face? Came to. Instead of walking over the crime scean, like us normal humans do, they floated on their broomsticks getting in out of our faces when needed. Hermione, not being very good at flying, walked and took notes, on a magical note pad like Rita Skita at Hogwarts in our fourth year, while doing that she was muttering stuff like,

"Aparecium, Deletrius and Locomotor." Having dropped out in my fifth year at Hogwarts, I don't know the spells she is casting. Hermione also kept an eye on Harry and me, for of the possible reason of us making a run for it which if she knew me well, she would know that will not happen.


End file.
